


redemption, redemption

by simplyverstappen



Series: magic verse [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Curses, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Kittens, M/M, Magic, More Fluff, angst??? nah not today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/pseuds/simplyverstappen
Summary: “Max didn’t curse Arthur and this is Lando”, Dan says slowly and Max narrows his eyes. “Did you curse my best friend, asshole? Because you thought I turned Arthur into a kitten?! You fucking-“ “I didn’t do shit!”, Charles interrupts him angrily.or: I got an ask on Tumblr and I have no self-control when it comes to this universe
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: magic verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706989
Comments: 20
Kudos: 127





	redemption, redemption

**Author's Note:**

> I got an ask on tumblr that said: but what about arthur getting cursed and charles is angry and thinks its Max but then its somebody else? Like charles going full on protective about his little brother?
> 
> And look I have no self-control and this is not what I should be writing but I got inspired last night and here we are💛
> 
> It's just a silly little 3k words drabble and I hope you'll enjoy it 💛

“So, you wanna go for dinner?”, Max asks while he opens the door to his hotel room and Dan nods, grabbing his phone. “Yeah. We could-“

“What the actual fuck?!” Max stops dead in his tracks, staring at the little brown kitten in front of him and Dan peaks over his shoulder, furrowing his brows. 

“Why is there a kitten in front of your door?”, he asks slowly, the kitten meowing desperately and waddling towards them on shaky legs.

“I have no idea.” Max stares at the animal, it’s still shakily walking around the room and he closes the door again, exchanging a confused look with Dan. “I-“

The kitten meows again, a bit louder and more demanding and Mx hesitates for another second before he carefully picks it up. The baby cat has brown-green eyes which look hauntingly familiar and Max frowns, the kitten happily licking Max’s hand. 

“Another curse?”, Dan suggests, gently petting the kitten which starts purring loudly immediately. “I mean-“

“There’s a spell for that”, Max interrupts him, sinking down on the bed, the kitten on his lap. “Won’t break the curse but it tells if the animal is a cursed human or just an ordinary kitten.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me that a few months earlier?” Dan raises his eyebrows, but Max just waves dismissively. “I only read about this a few days ago, and I mean, you realised pretty quickly that it was me as a lion.”

He flicks his wrist, mumbling a few words under his breath and Dan watches him fascinated – he doubts he’ll ever get tired of Max doing magic. For a moment nothing happens but then the kitten glows golden for a second and Max sighs. 

“It’s a curse”, he says dryly. “That kitten is actually a human.”

“Oh my god.” Dan starts laughing and sits down next to Max, petting the kitten. “Hey baby”, he mumbles, scratching the kitten’s chin and Max raises his eyebrows.

“Okay, I’m gonna call you names and if it’s your name just lick my hand, okay?”, he explains shortly. “If not, _gently_ bite my finger.”

“It’s a kitten, baby, I doubt he can do much damage.” Dan grins and Max rolls his eyes, his free hand still petting the purring kitten. “Alex?” The baby cat gently nibbles on his finger and Max frowns. “Pierre?”

Another nibble and Dan frowns. “Lando?” 

The kitten’s purring intensifies, licking Max’s hand and Max starts laughing, tickling the kitten’s belly. “Oh my god, Lando, what did you do?!”

Lando just gives him a sad look, kneading Max’s big hand and Dan stares at his teammate, genuinely fascinated. 

“He’s so small”, he mumbles, his hand going over Lando’s soft fur and Max grins. “He’s always been small.”

Lando huffs annoyedly, bumping his head against Max’s hand but before any one of them can say some more, the door flies open and a very pissed-off Charles Leclerc is standing in the door - and he’s holding a small kitten as well in his arms.

“I’m going to fucking murder you, Verstappen!”, he hisses, stepping in the room and Lando whimpers, pressing himself against Dan’s hoodie while Max gets up, narrowing his eyes. 

“What the fuck is your problem?!”, he asks sharply, a few sparks coming from his hands and Charles stares at him.

“What my problem is? _You’re really asking what my problem is_?! You cursed my little brother, you asshole!”, he growls, lifting the black kitten in his hands a bit higher and dead silence answers him. Max and Dan stare at the kitten dumbfounded and Dan clears his throat, gently lifting Lando up as well and showing him to Charles.

“Max didn’t curse Arthur and this is Lando”, he says slowly and Max narrows his eyes. “Did you curse my best friend, asshole? Because you thought I turned Arthur into a kitten?! You fucking-“

“I didn’t do shit!”, Charles interrupts him angrily and Dan sighs, getting up while still holding Lando in his hands, pressing a soft kiss on his head. “None of us three cursed them, right Lando?” He looks at his teammate who licks his hand in confirmation and Dan looks at Arthur.

“Arthur, darling, did Max curse you? If yes please lick Charles’s hand and if not just bite his finger, okay? And don’t think about lying because you’re stuck in that kitten form otherwise and I doubt you’d want that.” It’s quiet for a second before Arthur gently bites his brother’s finger and Dan breathes out in relief. “See? No one cursed anyone.”

“Then why is my brother a kitten?!” Charles is still pissed, and Max rolls his eyes. 

“Probably got himself cursed because he’s just as stupid as you are”, he huffs and raises his eyebrows when he sees Dan’s warning glance. “What?! It’s the truth!”

“Your best friend also got himself cursed”, Dan reminds him and Max snorts, taking Lando from Dan’s arms. “Yeah because he’s an idiot as well.” He gently holds Lando closer to his chest, Lando whining quietly and not looking happy at all with being called an idiot.

“So, what do we do?” Charles looks a bit unsure suddenly, dropping on the floor and letting Arthur climb over his legs and Dan shrugs, sitting down next to him. Max reluctantly lets Lando down who wiggles in his arms, the brown kitten excitedly waddling over to Arthur and licking his head.

“I don’t think it’s a True Nature Curse.” Max frowns, hesitantly sitting down as well but staying far away from Charles and leaning against Daniel instead, always keeping an eye on Lando. “It feels different.”

“How did you find Arthur anyway? And how did you know it is him?”, Dan asks, scratching Arthur behind his ears and Charles sighs. “Found him scared and disturbed in my helmet after Free Practice, worked a spell on him and after I couldn’t find him anywhere, I knew it had to be him.”

“Lovely”, Max mumbled, running a hand through his hair and staring at the two kittens in front of him. “Simply lovely.” 

“So, who was it? And who would be mean enough to curse the two purest people on the grid?!” Dan shakes his head confused. “I get it if someone wants to curse one of you two but them? Harmless, pure, adorable little babies.”

“Thanks for that.” Max rolls his eyes but there’s a faint smile on his lips and Dan laughs, kissing him gently. “You know I love you.”

“Mhm, that’s why you married me.” Max smirks, his gold wedding ring on his hand sparkling in the sun that’s coming in through the window and Charles clears his throat, giving them a pointed look.

“Yes, yes, you’re all happy and in love but can we come back to the problem at hand? That someone _cursed my brother and Lando_?!” Charles raises his eyebrows and Max sighs. “Sure, but how do you want to find out who it was? There are hundreds of people in the paddock, it could’ve been anyone, a fan-“

“We’re here with Helmut Marko, talking about Free Practice and the chances for Red Bull this weekend”, the voice from the TV reporter interrupts him and they all look up - Max has completely forgotten that they still have the TV switched on. Lando hisses at the screen, Arthur growling quietly but it’s not threatening at all – they are mostly adorable and Dan furrows his brows.

“Was it Helmut Marko who cursed you?”, he asks carefully and Lando just meows a bit louder before he pees on the carpet. Max stares at him a little bit shocked – _he peed on his fucking carpet_ \- while Arthur is meowing, still growling at the TV and Charles raises his eyebrows. 

“Guess that answers our question”, he says dryly while Max cleans the carpet with a flick of his wrist.

“That absolute fucker!” Max shakes his head speechless, glaring at the TV while pulling Lando protectively on his lap, Charles doing the same with Arthur. “He will pay for that!”

“Absolutely.” Charles and Max exchange a grim look and Dan holds back a smile, leaning against the bed behind him and stretching his legs. “Tomorrow?”, he asks while conjuring a few treats for the kittens. “We don’t know where he is, and I think it might teach him a lesson if you do it in the paddock.”

“You sure it won’t harm them?”, Charles asks, a concerned edge in his voice when he looks at Arthur but Dan shakes his head. “They should be fine. And frankly, they’re absolutely adorable.” He scratches Lando’s ears, the kitten purring loudly and kneading Dan’s hoodie before curling himself into a small ball on his teammate’s lap.

“Fine. We better get going then-“ Charles stops when Arthur pushes his claws in his jeans, meowing loudly and Charles frowns. “What?” 

“I don’t think he wants to leave”, Dan says amused and Max immediately shakes his head. “Oh no, no, no, no, they’re not staying _here_ -“ 

“Maxy”, Dan interrupts him quietly and presses a kiss on his lips. “It’s just for one night.” 

“But-“ 

“We’re gonna leave you alone, don’t worry.” Charles rolls his eyes before he conjures a small bed with the flick of his wrist and sitting down on it. “Just don’t fuck while we’re in the room.”

Max looks like he’s close to casting a curse Charles’s way again and Dan gently pulls him in his arms, winking at Charles. “Don’t worry, as much as we’d love to give you a show, we don’t want to disturb the babies.” He laughs, pressing Lando closer against his chest and Charles snorts. “Dick.”

They get bed-ready, Max sliding under the covers next to Dan on the big bed, Lando curled up between them, purring quietly and Max takes a deep breath. It’s strange and oddly peaceful at the same time and when Dan kisses him goodnight, interwinding their hands together, Max actually manages to ignore Charles who’s just a few meters away from them.

God, Helmut will pay for this.

The next morning, they get ready quietly and quickly, Dan making sure Lando and Arthur get some kitten-friendly food while Max looks like he’s ready to murder someone and Dan sighs, gently picking Lando up and putting him in the pocket of his hoodie.

Charles takes his little brother, Arthur still sleepy and meowing quietly and together they make their way to the paddock, skipping breakfast - thankfully, it’s easier to hide two kittens than a grown lion and they pass security and the people unnoticed.

“So, what’s your plan?”, Dan asks when they reach the Red Bull garage, waving after Romain, and Charles gently pries Arthur’s claws from his jacket, handing the small ball of fluff to Dan. 

“You look after them, we will take care of Marko”, he says darkly and Max nods. “Don’t lose them.”

Dan blinks confused for a second but then shrugs, gently placing Arthur next to Lando, who climbed out of the pocket, curiously looking at the paddock, and he makes sure none of the small cats fall on the ground or go exploring on their own. Because losing two tiny kittens in the paddock is definitely the last thing Dan wants. 

Max and Charles exchange one more look before they head in the garage, Charles mumbling a quick spell under his breath - Max smirks when he realises what he did. Helmut won’t be able to leave and the second Max spots him, he slams his hand forward, letting the magic flow out.

Helmut, who is talking to one of the mechanics, stumbles back when the magic hits him, a surprised look on his face and Max glares at him, Charles next to him looking just as pissed.

“Max, what the fuck?”, Helmut grumbles, he wants to move but when he realises he can’t, his face darkens. “Max what-“ 

“Why did you turn my brother into a fucking kitten?!”, Charles growls magical sparks coming from his fingertips and Max crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“And Lando”, he adds and Helmut snorts. “Stop playing with magic Max, if the FIA finds out you’re in trouble.” 

“I don’t give a shit - _you_ are in trouble when the FIA finds out that you _turned two drivers into animals_!” Max glares at him, trying to somehow control his anger and Helmut snorts.

“Leclerc is a brat”, he growls. “Lingered around and laughed way too loud yesterday and annoyed me.” 

“You turned him into a kitten because he _laughed_?!” Charles stares at him, looking like he’s ready to turn Helmut into a frog and Max knows he definitely won’t stop him.

“Yeah.” Marko doesn’t look guilty in the slightest and Max takes a deep breath. “And Lando?” 

“I asked him how much an F1 car weighs and when he didn’t know the answer, I cursed him - might teach him a lesson.” 

“He’s not even one of your drivers!” Max stares at him, glad that he knows by now to watch his back around Helmut - not that he would dare to curse him anymore.

He did it two times in 2016, Dan being quick to threaten Helmut after he found out and Max is way more powerful by now, more than able to defend himself. But by god does he despise the man, he doesn’t even know why Christian still keeps him around and Helmut rolls his eyes, not looking bothered at all. “What do you care if Norris misses Free Practice or not? It’s only to our advantage!”

“Give us the backformation spell or you’ll regret it”, Charles says quietly, a dark look in his eyes. “I won’t mind turning you into a fucking mouse and give them something to play with.” 

Helmut scoffs. “You can’t pull that off alone-“

“He’s not alone.” Max gives Helmut a challenging look, feeling the magic flowing through his veins, warming him, ready to be unleashed. “And I’m pretty sure he could.” 

Helmut actually pales a little at that and he raises his hands defensively, an annoyed look in his eyes.

“It’s a simple back-formation curse, nothing too difficult”, he grumbles and while Charles nods, Max snorts. “Yeah, I thought that.” 

He turns around, careful to keep the invisible shield he always has around himself in the paddock up and he smirks when Helmut’s spell gets deflected by it. They leave the garage, Dan is still playing with the two kittens and gives them a smirk when they join him outside. 

“What did you do to the old man?”, he asks while handing Arthur carefully back to Charles and Max snorts. “Nothing yet, he will pay later. But it’s a simple backformation curse.”

“Peachy, that should be quick then.” Dan grins and they all head for Max’s driver’s room, carefully dropping the two kittens on the floor. Lando looks a little scared and Dan shushes him, gently petting his fur. 

“Don’t worry, baby, we will fix this”, he coos and Lando nuzzles his hand, apparently trusting Dan a bit more than Charles – not that Max could blame him. 

He conjures a few clothes for Arthur and Lando before looking at Charles, flexing his wrists a little. “Ready?” 

“ _Oui_.” They both turn their attention back to the two kittens on the floor, both mumbling a few words and not two seconds and a bit of golden smoke later, Lando and Arthur are human again, looking a little disoriented.

“Hi”, Dan grins, handing his teammate his clothes while Arthur is already getting changed and Lando shakes his head, coughing a little while getting dressed. “What the actual fuck?! One second he asks me about the weight of an F1 car and the moment I turn around he puts a curse on me?!”

“He’s a dick but don’t worry, we’ll deal with him”, Max reassures him before looking Lando over, a frown on his face. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah.” Lando takes a deep breath and Max turns to Arthur a bit more hesitantly. “You too, mate?”

“I think so.” Arthur looks tired, Charles has an arm around his shoulder, supporting him and Dan fishes a small bottle with a clear liquid inside from his pocket. “Here, it’s a potion that should help you get through the rest of the day.” 

He hands the bottle to Lando while Charles frowns. “Aren’t they forbidden?”

“Yeah but so is turning drivers in a fucking animal”, Dan replies dryly before handing the bottle to Arthur as well. “And I’d like to start with my teammate on the track on Sunday, thank you very much.”

“Marko is such a fucking dick”, Charles mumbles and Max nods. “He is and he will pay for that, he went too far this time.” 

“Did he really curse you all these years ago?” Charles looks a bit hesitant and Max nods. “Yep. Same as with Lando, ‘to teach me a lesson’.” He snorts and Dan puts an arm around him, pulling him closer.

“I threatened Marko after that, that if he ever does it again I would go to the FIA and tell them everything. He stopped and by now Max is way too powerful for Marko to harm him.” 

“He did try to put an Obedience Curse on me tho when I left before though.” Max snorts and Dan’s eyes darken, him sitting up a little bit straighter. “He did what now?!”

“How did you know?”, Lando asks curiously and Max shrugs. “I know how the different curses feel. But Marko isn’t the most skilled magician on track.” 

“He’s a disgrace”, Charles mumbles before getting up. “I’ll take care of the revenge after I brought Arthur back to the hotel, yeah?”

“Sure. And thanks, mate.” Max doesn’t look at Charles when he says it, but Charles just laughs and grins. “You’re welcome but also thank you, Max.” 

The two Leclerc brothers leave and Lando turns to Max, a smirk on his face.

“So Charles and you are friends now, huh?”

“Shut up or I turn you back into a kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr @ [verstappened](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/) 💛
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated thanksss 💛


End file.
